Shaken, Not Stirred
by NCChris
Summary: Jasper is a bartender at Bella's favorite night spot. After months of shameless flirting, the timing is finally right. AH J/B pairing.


**Shaken Not Stirred**

**Rating:** M

**Pairing/Grouping: **AH Jasper and Bella

**Summary:** Jasper is a bartender at Bella's favorite night spot. After months of shameless flirting, the timing is finally right.

**Disclaimer:** Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and all its characters. I'm just letting them get down and dirty. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Her intercom buzzed as the taxi arrived downstairs. Anxious to be on her way, Bella smoothed her hair quickly and slicked on a final touch of lip gloss. She was on a mission. Sexy Jasper Whitlock was going down tonight, hopefully on her sweet little pussy, after months of flirting. She took a last glance around her apartment, shut off the lights, and locked the door.

The taxi ride was fairly painless, other than the driver's constant flirtatious chatter. Bella remained politely aloof. There was no chance that this fucker, Mike Newton according to his license, was going to get within a 50 mile radius of her hoohah. Finally, they pulled up in front of "Shaken Not Stirred" and Bella lobbed a handful of cash at Pervy McPervyson and made a beeline for the front door.

Emmett was manning his usual position at the door. Bella was once again struck by how frigging huge he truly was. When he saw her, his entire face lit up and his 1000 watt dimples winked into existence.

"Hey there, Bellaboo! You're looking smoking hot tonight as usual. Gonna be trying to get Jas all hot and bothered?"

Bella grinned back and stretched up on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek. She giggled when he blushed. Emmett was loud and obnoxious, but there was a really decent guy buried under all his bluster.

"Hey, Em. You know I always do my best!"

Emmett chuckled and opened the door for her. Bella stepped through it and into her own personal heaven. Music swirled around her as she made her way through the crowded room. She craned her head up in a futile effort to see him before he saw her. Of course, she stood little chance of surprising him; her petite 5'4" frame couldn't begin to cut through the crowd and she was sure he'd see her very soon. He stood almost a foot taller than she did and it made reconnaissance much easier in the packed room.

Not seeing his unruly blond waves anywhere, she made her way to the curved oak bar and jostled her way up to place her order. She felt a momentary wave of disappointment and felt her shoulders sag as she saw that Tyler was behind the bar. Tyler caught her eye and shot her a wink before shouting above the din.

"Evening, Bella. Be right with ya!"

She nodded in response and leaned more comfortably against the bar. Tyler finished up with a few customers and made his way over to her.

"Alright, babe, what can I getcha tonight?" Tyler asked with a grin.

Just as Bella opened her mouth to reply, a smooth baritone with just a hint of southern drawl ghosted past her ear.

"She'll have a dry martini, three olives."

Goose bumps erupted where his hot breath caressed her skin. God, she wanted his mouth all over her. Then she wanted to lick every single inch of skin on his body, starting with the ink on his hipbone that she'd seen once as he reached for a bottle of liquor on the highest shelf behind the bar.

Jasper looped his arm around her waist and pulled her against him. He was going to have her tonight. Tyler had taken his shift and tonight was the night that he would be diving into Isabella Swan's tight little slice of heaven.

"Getcha something, too, Jasper?" Tyler asked in reply.

Bella jumped in and ordered his usual for him.

"He'll have a Jack and Coke, Tyler."

Tyler turned to make their drinks, so Bella took the opportunity to compose herself as much as she could with his masculine scent surrounding her and his strong arms around her waist. A moment later, Tyler returned with their drink and Jasper gently steered her to an empty table; her skin tingled as his hand rested on the small of her back and his fingers brushed the strip of bare skin there.

The table Jasper had picked for them was in the back corner of the lounge area. It was private and intimate. Bella shuddered as she thought about the other intimate things she wanted to share with him.

"Are you cold, darlin'?" Jasper asked, smirking wickedly, knowing full well that the temperature was not the reason.

Bella met his eyes and innocently licked her lips before taking a sip of her drink. She moaned in pleasure as the first sip settled in her belly. Tyler made one hell of a dry martini!

Jasper's low growl caused her to snap her eyes up to meet his. His normally clear blue-gray orbs had turned stormy.

"You better knock that shit right off, Isabella, or I'm gonna sink into your hot little pussy right here. Darlin', I'm hanging by a thread here," he growled softly.

"Mmm, Jas, patience is a virtue and, if you play your cards right, you'll get plenty of opportunity to sink into my pussy later when we have time to do it properly," Bella purred in response, trailing one finger up the inside of his thigh and reveling in the fact that it was his turn to shudder.

That must have been a trigger for Jasper, because before Bella could even take a breath, he had pinned her to the back of the booth and crushed his lips to hers. His tongue invaded her mouth as she gasped against him. The kiss was raw and needy as Jasper plundered her mouth before gentling and stroking her tongue with his and releasing her.

If her core was throbbing before, it was in full on ache mode now. Bella shifted in the booth and returned Jasper's smirk. They were going to fuck each other into oblivion later, but, for the moment, they were content to continue their teasing.

Tyler made the last call just before 2am and Bella breathed a soft sigh of relief, draining the last of her drink and watching Jasper do the same. She was pleasantly buzzed and was looking forward to getting Jasper somewhere – anywhere – where she could have her way with him. Her body was in complete agreement, so when Jasper's strong arm crept around her waist, she happily curled against his side.

"Come on, Darlin' - let's head back to my place. I've been waiting for months to make you scream my name."

Bella's voice was husky as she replied, accepting the worn leather jacket he offered. "Hell, Jasper…don't let me keep you waiting."

She smirked and allowed him to tow her through the thinning crowd and outside into the cool night. She waited with Emmett as Jasper went to get his car.

"Everything cool, Bellaboo? I can call you a cab if you need it."

Bella smiled affectionately at Emmett. It was good to have someone looking out for her, but there was no need where Jasper was concerned. She had no doubt that this would be much more than a one-night stand. They'd been dancing around each other for months.

"No, Em. I'm good. Jas will take good care of me tonight."

She smiled as Emmett took her phone and entered what she assumed to be his phone number. He grinned that famous dimpled grin at her before he handed it back.

"If I don't get a text in the morning, I'm coming to check on you. Rose will be pissed if I wake her up that early." He punctuated his statement with a grin as Rose made her way out of the bar and to his side, favoring Bella with a half-nod.

Bella chuckled and nodded, looking to Rose for approval before kissing his cheek. Jasper pulled up just then and opened her door, giving Emmett and Rose a quick nod as he helped her in.

"I live outside the city, Darlin'. You don't mind a little drive do you?" He slipped his warm fingers beneath the hem of her skirt and caressed the soft skin of her inner thigh. "I'll make it worth the wait."

Bella leaned her head back against the headrest, a soft moan slipping past her lips in reply. "Mmm, Jasper…I am sure you're worth the wait. I don't mind."

They rode in companionable silence as the city lights grew more distant and the heavy woodlands outside Seattle began to overwhelm the scenery. After about a half hour, Jasper turned onto a gravel driveway and made his way down to a modest rough hewn cabin sitting in a small clearing surrounded by thick forest on all sides. A small pond was just visible in the moonlight behind the cabin and Bella's breath caught, knowing it would be even more breathtaking in the light of day.

"Jasper! This is beautiful!" Bella whispered reverently.

Jasper parked the car, quickly appearing at her door to lead her inside. "Thank you, Bella. I'm a country boy at heart, so this here is my little safe haven away from the city."

His hand engulfed hers as he led her to the door. As they stepped inside, an awkward pause descended on them. They both chuckled a bit nervously before Jasper let her into the spacious and open den.

"Make yourself comfortable, Darlin'. I'm going to start a fire and ward off the chill a little."

Bella sank into the comfortable overstuffed sofa, kicking off her heels and tucking her feet beneath her. She was content to watch the smooth muscles beneath Jasper's tight black t-shirt bunch and roll as he worked at the old stone fireplace. Once the fire was crackling brightly behind the grate, she held out her hand to him, curling into his side as he joined her on the sofa.

He stroked his fingers through her hair, curling them at the base of her neck to bring her lips to his. The kiss quickly deepened and Bella shifted to straddle his lap, hiking her skirt up so that she could move freely. Jasper's hands roamed over her back before coming to rest on her lace covered ass, squeezing and kneading the flesh beneath his palms as throaty little moans and whimpers of pleasure filled the otherwise quiet room.

Bella could feel his length hard and throbbing against her slick core and she rocked her hips in response to his husky groan when she settled against him fully. They moved together until the need for more contact began to overwhelm them both.

Jasper lifted Bella easily and carried her to his bedroom, the room dominated by a large bed with a homespun quilt. He set her on her feet and began to undress her reverently; when he finished, Bella returned the favor. She frowned slightly when her fingers encountered the first scar. It deepened when they encountered the second and third. She drew her lip between her teeth when she couldn't find any smooth unblemished skin and a soft whimper slipped from her lips at the thought that he had been hurt so gravely.

"Hey," he whispered, his drawl thick and smooth, thumb brushing across her trembling lip, "it was a long time ago, Darlin'."

"Will you tell me about it?" she murmured, leaning forward and pressing a soft kiss to a raised and twisted blemish near where his heart beat reassuringly against her cheek.

He nodded. "I was in the Marines, Bella. Seems like it was a long time ago, but it wasn't really. I enlisted right after 9/11. I rose through the ranks quickly. You can do that in war-time, you know?

"By my third tour in Iraq, I was leading my unit. We were in Fallujah when the shit hit the fan. We were patrolling at night in the city streets and had just left the house of one of the more sympathetic clerics. He and his wife had fed the unit and we'd spent some time there, playing soccer with their sons. It was late when we left, but we still wanted to make a quick pass through the city." He paused, throat working as the memories washed over him.

"We were ambushed a mile from our HQ. The sniper fire took out about half the unit, so we dragged our fallen away and fell back, deeper into the city. That's where the IED was. I don't remember much after the blast. There was shrapnel, a lot of it.

"Anyway, HQ heard the blast and sent another unit out after us. They got there just after the blast and took out the insurgents. A medic, Peter Collins, dragged me a mile and a half back to HQ, taking fire while the rest of them laid down cover.

"Peter got out after that same tour. He's become a good friend. He and his wife, Charlotte, live in Portland now. He said he couldn't believe I wasn't dead when he got me back behind the barricades. Out of my unit of 20, only 3 survived. I still talk to Garrett and Eric pretty regularly. They're both still in.

"I spent 18 months in Germany, recovering and going to therapy, and was honorably discharged. Emmett's an old friend from high school. He offered me a job, so I came home. "

Bella gently cupped his cheek, rubbing it with her thumb.

"I'm so proud of you, Jasper. You survived and came home so that I could find you."

She tilted her head up, letting him claim her lips once more, as her hands moved to unbuckle his belt and slide the smooth age-softened denim over his thighs. Words wouldn't convince him that his scars didn't bother her, but her actions would.

She knelt in front of him as he stepped out of the cloth and licked her lips as his unbound cock sprang forward, the head red and swollen. It twitched as her warm breath ghosted across the sensitive skin and her own nipples tightened in response as she slowly took him into her hot, warm mouth.

He let out a low ragged moan that shot straight to her core as she began to bob her head, taking him deep. When her nose nudged his tight balls, his fingers dropped to her head, curling lightly in her hair as his thighs began to tremble. She pulled back, placing a kiss on his tip and stood, taking his hand and leading him to the large bed.

"Come lay with me, Jasper. Come touch me, baby."

He growled, a soft husky noise, and pulled the sheets and blanket back. When the bed was ready, he wrapped her in his arms and took her lips again. He pressed her back and laid her down in the soft nest of Jasper-scented cotton, covering her body with his own.

Bella whimpered softly and immediately wrapped her legs around his slim hips, clinging to him and eager to have him after waiting for so many months. She already knew that she belonged to him, that she loved him, and she could almost feel his love for her pouring over her as his hands caressed her skin and his lips devoured her.

She made a soft noise of protest when he gently pulled back, but he softly shushed her and moved down her overheated body, his hot breath making her writhe wantonly. When he slowly spread her thighs, she shuddered in anticipation and, moments later, knotted her fingers in his unruly curls, bucking into his mouth as he licked and sucked at her slick flesh.

When he eased his fingers inside her as he suckled at her throbbing clit, she began to rock her hips in time with his thrusts, breathing out his name when he moaned against her. He curled his finger slightly when he felt her tight walls begin to flutter, causing her to arch her back and shatter around him with a guttural moan, every nerve in her body crackling with pleasure.

He swallowed against her slit, lapping at her essence until her body calmed and then rested his chin on her quivering stomach, looking up at her with adoration.

"That was the most beautiful and sexy thing I've ever seen, Darlin'." he whispered as she stretched languidly and stroked her fingers through his hair.

When she had recovered enough to speak, she opened her eyes and gazed down at him, the love clearly apparent to him. He moved up to lie over her again, her parted thighs letting him fit himself at her entrance, the heat maddeningly pleasurable as he rested his weight on his forearms.

As soon as their eyes met, he pushed forward, sheathing himself inside her. He kissed her parted lips, tongue stroking along hers as he began to rock his hips. They started a firm slow rhythm, savoring the connection and emotion of the moment after months of flirting and falling in love in a smoky bar.

Time seemed to stand still as Bella's little whimpers and moans of pleasure spurred Jasper to move faster and deeper inside her. He tenderly brushed her hair back from her face as the intensity of their lovemaking began to overwhelm them both, his thrust becoming more erratic as she twitched and pulsed around him.

"Bella, oh God, Darlin'… I need to feel you come again. Come for me, sweet girl." His voice was a husky whisper in her ear.

She moaned low and deep in response, pulling him deeper with her leg curled around his waist. She was so close her entire body was trembling on the edge. Jasper reached one calloused hand down to where they were joined, grazing her wet heat, and bringing his now slick thumb up to her clit, rubbing and circling over her tight bud.

Bella's fingers dug into his shoulders and her entire body jerked and arched as her orgasm ripped through her. The spasms of her walls milked his length as he thrust forward once more and came silently. He remained rigid above her as his cock throbbed and twitched, shooting his seed into her spasming depths in long hot bursts as she moaned and writhed beneath him.

His eyes were tightly shut and his face was twisted into the most exquisite expression of pleasure Bella had ever seen as she wrapped her arms around him. His body sagged and he rested his head between her breasts, the thrum of her heartbeat soothing him as their bodies calmed.

His voice was soft and drowsy as he spoke. "I need to tell you something, Bella." He paused as her fingers began to stroke through his damp hair. "I am in love with you. I love you, Darlin'."

She smiled gently, her eyes closed and body humming, and continued to touch him tenderly, especially the scarred ruined flesh of his back. "I know, Jasper. I can feel it when I'm with you. I love you, too, baby."

He pressed his lips to her skin and nodded. "Thank God, Darlin'."

Bella shifted to curl into his warm chest as he stretched out beside her. She couldn't believe they had waited so long to experience this perfection, but, now that they had, she knew she would never let him go. They fell asleep wrapped around each other. After years of loneliness and heartbreak, they finally found what they were looking for. They found each other.


End file.
